Специальные возможности
Здесь представлен список всех специальных возможностей котов; некоторые эффекты могут быть усилены при сборе сокровищ в главе "В будущее" и активации кошачьих комбо. = Типы атак = Одиночная атака Атака по области Кот с данной способностью будет наносить урон всем врагам в его радиусе, что гораздо полезнее, чем Атака на дальней дистанции. Атака на дальней дистанции Коты и Враги, у которых присутствует данная способность, будут наносить урон с неимоверно большой дистанции и даже атаковать тех, кто дальше их радиуса урона, но они не смогут наносить урон подобравшимся близко врагам, из-за чего он не сможет убить врага до тех пор, пока последний вновь не окажется в радиусе атаки Кота/Врага. =Особые способности= Силён против Одна из самых распространённых способностей у Котов. Юнит, у которого данная способность, будет наносить в 1.5х раза больше урона и получать 1/2 урона от указанного типа врагов, которыми могут быть Белые враги, Летающие враги, Красные враги, Чёрные враги, Ангелы, Пришельцы и Зомби. Массивный урон Кот с данной способностью будет наносить в 3 раза больше урона указанному типу врагов. Сопротивление Кот, у которого данная способность, будет получать 1/4 урона от определенного типа врагов, делая его очень живучим против указанного типа врагов. Обычно у этого юнита колоссальное количество здоровья. Отталкивание У некоторых Котов и Врагов есть данная способность; также у Кошачьей Пушки присутствует это умение, однако эффект гораздо слабее (отталкивание длится меньше). Коты с данной способность могут отталкивать указанный тип врагов обратно к вражеской базе, а враги, наоборот, к Кошачьей базе, не смотря на нанесенный урон. Эта способность имеет определенный шанс появления, а радиус отталквания может варьироваться. Пример Кота с данной способностью: Кот-пират (может оттолкнуть Красных врагов) Замедление Данна способность есть и у Котов, и у Врагов. Юниты с этим умением будут замедлять юнитов оппонента. После того, как сработала данная способность на Коте/Враге, его скорость будет равна 1. Заморозка Данная способность есть и у Котов, и у Врагов. Юниты с этим умением согут остановить продвижение вражескому юниту на некоторое время, а анимация атаки будет остановлена. Эффективность заморозки зависит как от шанса её появления, так и от длительности её действия. Пример Кота с этой способностью: Кот с цветком (замораживает Чёрных врагов) Дополнительные деньги Коты с данной способностью получают в два раза больше монет после убийства врага. Особое Котокомбо, Будь богаче!, позволяет всем вашим Котам получать немного больше денег после убийства врага. Разрушитель базы Данная способность есть и у Врагов, и у Котов; враги с этим умением будут наносить Вашей базе очень много урона (в 4 раза больше). В игре есть всего один Кот с этой способностью - Варлок и Пьер. Критический урон И Коты, и Враги, имеющие данную способность, иногда наносят Критический урон. Он как игнорирует основную способность Металлических врагов, 1 удар = 1 урон, так и наносит в два раза больше урона другим типам врагов. Атака волнами И Коты, и Враги могут создавать ударные волны, но они появятся, если юниты ударят врага. Количество создаваемых волн зависит от характеристики юнита, в то время как урон волны равен показателям его обычной атаки. Ударные волны не наносят урона ни вражеской базе, ни Вашей. Юниты со способностью Иммунитет к ударным волнам не получают урон от этой атаки. Юниты со способностью Защита от ударных волн не получают урон от этой атаки и защищают от неё юнитов, стоящих сзади. Например, Безумный кот с длинными ногами может создавать ударные волны. Атака определенного типа врагов Коты с данной способностью атакуют только указанный тип врагов, однако они наносят им очень много урона. =После релиза BCJP 4.0= Усиление Юниты с данной способностью могут повышать собственный урон. Это умение срабатывает при определённых условиях. Например, когда здоровье падает до определённой отметки (Большая Медведица (Пришелец), Госпожа Пудель (Пришелец), Акира). Отметка здоровья, при которой способность срабатывает, всегда разная; она может сработать как и на критической отметке, так и на 99% здоровья. Ослабление Такие юниты, как Кот-оммёдзи и ЛеМурр, могут с некоторым шансом понизить мощь атаки врага на некоторое время. Выживание Юниты с данной способностью иногда могут пережить летальный удар. Вместо смерти, они отскакивают назад с 1% здоровья. У данных Котов присутствует эта способность: Кот-креветка, Каи, Пого-кот и Кот-сёрфер. Иммунитет к ударным волнам Урон от ударных волн полностью аннулирован. Когда юнит с данной способностью получает удар от волн, под ним появляется маленький голубой щит, означающий, что этот Кот не получил урон от ударной волны. Анубис защитник является первым Котом с иммунитетом к ударным волнам. Металл Юниты с этой способностью будут получать только 1 урон от каждого удара. Критический урон пробивает эту металлическую оболочку. Металлический кот - это первый Кот в игре, имеющий данную способность. Стеклянный кот - второй кот имеющий такую способность. Иммунитет к отталкиванию :Эта способность была добавлена в BCJP 5.3 Такие враги, как Супер Металлический Бегемот, не смогут оттолкнуть Ваших Котов. У Кота-мародёра есть данная способность. Иммунитет к замедлению :Эта способность была добавлена в BCJP 5.3 Такие Враги, как Солнечная рыба Джонс, не смогут замедлить Ваших Котов. У Диорамоса есть данная способность. Иммунитет к заморозке :Эта способность была добавлена BCJP 5.3 Такие Враги, как Генри, не смогут заморозить Ваших Котов. У Куппермайн есть данная способность. Иммунитет к ослаблению :Эта способность была добавлена в BCJP 5.3 Такие Враги, как Кальмарка, не смогут ослабить Ваших Котов. У Малого Кота-демона есть данная способность. Защита от ударных волн :Эта способность была добавлена в BCJP 5.7 Коты с данной способностью не только не получают урон от ударных волн, но и защищают от них стоящих позади юнитов. Все Коты, стоящие позади Кота с этой способностью, не получат урона от ударных волн. Котомашина Mk 3 - первый Кот в игре, у которого присутствует эта способность. Кот-осьминог - второй кот, имеющий такую способность. Убийца зомби :Эта способность была добавлена в BCJP 5.7 У многих Котов, эффективных против Зомби, присутствует данная способность, которая чрезвычайно полезна против Зомби, возрождающихся много раз. Эта способность сработает, если Кот с данной способностью нанесёт последний урон по Зомби. Для того, чтобы ознакомиться со всеми Котами, у которых присутствует данная способность, прочтите эту статью. =После релиза BCJP 6.5= Новая Космическая сага была добавлена вместе с новыми способностями, врагами и уровнями. Телепортация Эта способность есть только у Врагов. Она телепортирует Кота (или группу Ваших юнитов) на некое расстояние спустя некоторое время, однако она зависит от шанса появления и типа атаки Врага. Расстояние и время телепортации зависит от характеристик Врага, на данный момент (6.5) у Звёздного пинга самое длительное время телепортации котов (100f>10f), а у Элитного пса-пришельца самое большое расстояние телепортации (750>250). Иммунитет к телепортации Коты с данной способностью будут полностью игнорировать телепортацию. Истинная форма Связанного кота является хорошим примером этого умения. Барьер Эта способность есть только у Врагов. Как и предполагает название умения, Враги с данной способностью будут защищены невидимым барьером, блокирующим абсолютно все атаки, которые меньше здоровья барьера. Игроку надо нанести один достаточно мощный урон, чтобы разрушить его. Барьер будет отображаться, когда его разобьют, либо, если Кот нанесёт недостаточно большой урон, чтобы его разбить. У каждого нового Врага свой уникальный барьер, на данный момент самый прочный барьер у Элитного Ле'Боина (40.000>2500). Критический урон не слишком эффективны против этого умения, так как для того, чтобы разрушить барьер, ему надо нанести достаточно мощный урон. Коты со способностью Разрушитель барьеров очень Вам помогут против Врагов с данной способностью. Разрушитель барьеров The counter ability of Barrier. Cats with this trait can break all barriers, even the ones that their raw attack power at level cap can't reach. However, there is a success chance to break a barrier. Some Cats have 100% chance to break barriers like Dioramos's True Form. Loincloth Cat is a good option. Контр-способность против вражеских барьеров. Коты с данной способностью могут разбить абсолютно любой барьер, независимо от того, какой урон они нанесли по нему. Однако, эта способность срабатывает с определённым шансом. У некоторых Котов есть 100% шанс разбить барьеры, например, у Диорамоса (истинная форма). Истинная форма Кота в юбке очень хороший выбор против барьеров. =Уникальные коллаборционные способности= Уникальные коллаборционные способности не отображаются в Кошачьем Фильтре. Убийца ведьм Эта способность была добавлена в BCJP 5.5 Эта способность есть только у Котов из Madoka Magica Collaboration Event. Коты с данной способностью наносят массивный урон (в 5х раз больше урона) Ведьмам и имеют сопротивление к ним (получают 1/10 урона). Уточнение * Одна секунда (s) состоит из 30 фреймов (f). Категория:Геймплей